Looking Back in the Mirror
by blueaeryn
Summary: Sequel to Looking in the Mirror
1. Default Chapter

This is the sequel to Looking in the Mirror. Gets a little steamy so be prepared. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Looking Back in the Mirror  
  
Author: blueaeryn Rating: R Summary: Sequel to Looking in the Mirror  
  
Notes: Spoilers through Season Four Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
"When can you come and pick me up," she asked as she looked over her shoulder. "I have scanned Crichton's notes on wormholes and I want off this ship."  
  
She put the communication device up closer to her mouth so she could whisper and the person on the other end could hear her even in her hushed tones. "I have done my duty and I want you to honor your promise."  
  
"We have a few more experiments to complete on our end, and then we can retrieve you," Scorpius replied evenly. "You are doing a great service for High Command and they won't forget your efforts. I won't forget them."  
  
"I don't care about your praise I just want the position promised me when I complete this mission," she warned. "It is becoming harder and harder to continue this ruse and time is running out. If you know what I mean."  
  
"I realize your hesitance, Officer Sun," Scorpius answered in a placating tone. "But we will extract you prior to that, you just have to continue for a little while longer."  
  
"Just finish your little experiments and get me out," she retorted. "Crichton is always lurking around me, and I've never met a species who enjoyed recreating so much. I have to pleasure him every night, and I am not sure all my rewards are worth having to put up with that."  
  
"I promise you, Officer Sun, they will be," he said. "Now, I will expect another report in two solar days. Scorpius out."  
  
She was folding the comms device and stowing it in a black leather pouch when John Cricthon rounded the corner and spotted her. He sauntered over to her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hey, Aeryn, whatcha' doin," he asked as he swung her hand back-and-forth between them.  
  
She shook her head and had to count to ten. She smiled at him when all she wanted to do was slap that silly grin off of his face. How was she going to spend even one more solar day with him? Were the rewards promised her worth it? Thinking about it, she decided they were and steeled herself to answer him.  
  
"I just needed a few microts alone," she said as she stroked his cheek. "All the quiet we have been enjoying on Moya is about to change once this one arrives."  
  
She lowered her head and gestured toward her distended abdomen. With her free hand she stroked her stomach and lifted her head to gaze into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he sure will shake things up around here," he agreed as he placed his hand over hers on her stomach. "But it will be one hell of a ride."  
  
Still holding her hand he led her down the hallway to their quarters. He had that look in his eyes again. The come on and let's frell gaze, and she took a deep breath in preparation for her duty. It was going to be a long night.  
  
The dream was always the same. The warmth of the sun touched her face and heat filled her whole body. A breeze flowed over her skin and she felt strong hands grip her shoulders.  
  
Water lapped below her as she hung her bare feet over the edge of the dock and dipped her toes into the cool water. He leans over to place a feather like kiss on her temple and then moves farther down to nip her ear. His hands roam over her shoulders, and rest on her breasts. He twists her nipples and they become hard from his touch.  
  
She leans back against him, feeling his erection press into her back. He wants her, and she smiles in satisfaction. It was a heady feeling knowing she had such control over him, and it gave her strength to play his games.  
  
Turning to face him her movement causes him to back up and make room for her. She kneels in front of him and places her hand on the button of his pants. His is wearing jeans today. Dark blue denim that hugs his thighs and stretches across his firm backside, but it isn't just his backside that is firm. His member is pressing against the zipper of his jeans and she knows he is ready for her.  
  
She slips her hands under the waistband of his jeans and un-buttons them. Then she reaches for the zipper and pulls it slowly down. Her fingers lightly graze him as she slides the zipper down and she can feel him through the black briefs he is wearing. He groans in pleasure and she lifts her face up to him and smiles.  
  
Turning her gaze back down to the task at hand she releases his member from the confines of his briefs and licks the tip with her tongue. He grabs her shoulders for support as she takes him into her mouth.  
  
It is an erotic coupling of two people who have shared both happiness and despair, and as wonderful as the experience is, it doesn't compare to what they do next.  
  
After enjoying each other, they dress quickly and head back up the boardwalk, toward their house. The room is quiet as they enter and make their way down the hallway. Reaching a door at the right of the stairs, he turns the doorknob and opens the door.  
  
The walls hold a light blue hue and white puffy clouds adorn the wall. Near a large bay window sits a crib, and inside lays the innocence they have fought the darkest individuals to protect. He is but a quarter of a cycle old, but he holds the wisdom of the universe inside him, but his parents treasure him for another reason. He is a combination of them, the best of both of them. He is a product of their love, tangible evidence of their devotion.  
  
He wraps his hand around her waist and pulls her close to him. They are home and they are safe. And as the sun sets, they have found their happy ending.  
  
Opening her eyes she expects to see a blue sky and the sun awaking her to another day, but as she focuses her gaze she realizes it is but a dream. Her bed isn't soft, but a firm cot. And the bright sunshine is but a harsh light that hangs above her. Yes, the dream was the same, and Aeryn found herself longing to stay in her dream.  
  
When she first awoke here many solar days ago, she was shocked to find herself here, but then she remembered what had happened. Her sister, Ariss, had betrayed her. Her story of Scorpius' plot was all part of the plan. A plan to kidnap her, and replace her on Moya with Ariss, and use a bilod to represent Ariss.  
  
Scorpius had told her that they had killed the bilod to make it look like Ariss had died, and now no one was looking for her. For Ariss had been fitted with a device that made her look pregnant and her limp was gone because they had fixed her mangled leg prior to the switch. No one was the wiser, and that afforded Scorpius the time to run his experiments, but what experiments?  
  
The baby tumbled inside her and she stoked her hand over her stomach. A foot pushed at her right side and then she felt his bottom on her left side. He was active today, which was good sign. He was still alive which meant there was still hope.  
  
"Hey there," Aeryn said to her stomach. "Are you getting some exercise? Don't worry, my precious boy, Daddy is coming. He always comes."  
  
"What are you telling me," Scorpius asked as he turned to the technician. "What is stalling our research?"  
  
"The DNA you extracted from the fetus isn't viable," the tech said as she scribbled some notes on his tablet. "Every receptacle we have used for transfer can't process the wormhole knowledge."  
  
Clinching his hands, Scorpius growled and slapped his left hand on his thigh. "So, what is a viable receptacle?"  
  
"It would appear someone with the same DNA composition would be the best candidate," the tech said. "I don't know what else to tell you, sir. Why worry about extracting the knowledge, when you have the child?"  
  
"I don't have to explain my actions to you," Scorpius said as he charged toward the tech. Grabbing him by his lab coat he pulled him off his feet. "Your only concern is to solve my problem, and since you can't do that, then I have to take matters into my own hands."  
  
"Bracca," Scorpius yelled for the Captain who still answered to him.  
  
"Yes sir," Bracca appeared at Scorpius' side and clicked his heels.  
  
"Have the med techs in the obstetrics unit prepare Officer Sun for surgery," Scorpius said. "We are taking the child. They will tell you it is still early, but impress upon them the importance of this endeavor and what will happen to them if anything befalls Officer Sun or her child. Is that clear, Bracca?"  
  
Bracca nodded his head and left.  
  
"Now, tell me more about this viable receptacle," Scorpius said as he eased the tech back down to his feet.  
  
Aeryn was dozing when the door to her room opened. Bright light spilled into the room and she covered her eyes. A large man wearing a white coat entered the room and he carried a syringe in his left hand.  
  
Scrambling from the bed, she went into a defensive posture. With arms raised she readied herself for a fight, but was overtaken when two more men entered the room and surrounded her. They grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall, allowing the other man easy access to her.  
  
As the needle pierced her flesh, she felt the substance rush through her body. The lethargic feeling was almost instantaneous, and her last thoughts were of John. "John," she whispered as darkness enveloped her and she succumbed to its embrace.  
  
"What are you doing comming me," Ariss hissed into the device. "Are you trying to get me killed?"  
  
"That is not my intention," Scorpius replied calmly. "I just wanted to let you know that forces beyond my control have forced me to escalate the situation here, and I need you back as soon as possible."  
  
"That is wonderful news," Ariss admitted with a sigh. "I'll pack up and be in my prowler in 500 microts."  
  
"You must do one more thing," Scorpius informed her. "You must bring John Crichton with you."  
  
"Are you out of your mind," Ariss said as she began to pace the floor. "When he finds out what I've done, he will kill me."  
  
"No he won't, he may be impulsive but he isn't stupid. You are his link to getting Aeryn back and he will follow you anywhere."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"I don't" Ariss clicked off the comms and stored it in the black bag. She had to go to Crichton and drop her little bomb and then wait for the explosion.  
  
John was in the maintenance bay working on his module. He was always working on the bucket of dren and it was just one more thing that irritated Ariss about John Crichton.  
  
He was wiping his hands on a rag when she stopped at his side. He produced another one of his stupid grins and moved to touch her shoulder but she retreated. Finally she could resist his advances, and it felt good.  
  
"Baby, what is it," he asked as he turned to toss the rag back into the module. Advancing on her, John reached out his hand again, but Ariss kept backing up.  
  
"I don't want you to touch me ever again," she said lifting her chin. "Finally I can tell you to get the frell away from me."  
  
"Are you having one of those bad hormone induced days? Because I can help you with that."  
  
"It might help if I was Aeryn, but I'm not," Ariss said. "So, you stay away from me. I can't stand one more solar day of you touching me."  
  
The shock on his face was comical to Ariss. She had thought about what would happen when he found out about her, and she enjoyed the puzzled look that crossed his face.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I am saying, Human, that you have been frelled over by Scorpius again," Ariss told him. "Scorpius has Aeryn on the command carrier, and if you want to see her again, then you have to come with me."  
  
"You bitch." John pulled Winona from his holster and pointed the pulse pistol at Ariss. His hand shook with fury as he pressed his finger on the trigger.  
  
"Kill me and you will never find Aeryn," Ariss said coolly. "It is your choice."  
  
"As if I have a choice," John said still holding the pulse pistol on her.  
  
"True." It was the only reply she gave him. Before leaving she turned back to him. "I am leaving in three arns, be ready or I leave without you."  
  
John made his way back to his module and braced his forearms on the side of his ship. He rested his head on them and closed his eyes. Peace, would he ever know it? When would there be downtime for them. When could he just close his eyes and breath deeply knowing that no one was chasing them, and each day would bring blessed solitude and boredom, for that is what he longed for with every fiber of his being.  
  
Thoughts of Ariss caused a shiver to course through his body. He had made love to her, believing she was Aeryn. How could he do that? How could he not know? He became sick to his stomach, and he dropped to his knees. The bile rose in his throat and he threw up.  
  
For the third time in his life, a woman took something from him without his permission. Katralla took his seed for a child, Grayza took his innocence and now Ariss took his trust. What was left of John Crichton to give? What could he offer Aeryn now? What could he offer his child?  
  
It was questions that would haunt him, but for now he knew what he could offer Aeryn, himself. For he was going back to a command carrier, not unlike the one he had destroyed almost two cycles ago. He would do it again, if it meant bringing Aeryn back. She was the one good thing in his life, the light that chased away the darkness. So many parts of his soul had been tainted and diseased by this place and the life he had formed for himself, but the disgust he felt melted away when Aeryn was at his side. She was his center, his guide, and without her he wandered aimlessly through a life that seemed to have no reason or remorse. But none of that mattered with Aeryn, and he was going to get her back. No matter who he had to beg, no matter who he had to bribe and no matter how many he had to kill.  
  
"D'Argo, if I don't come back, I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything," John told his best friend. He placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "We've had some wild times and seen some crazy stuff, haven't we?"  
  
"John, you can't go off with her," D'Argo informed him. "She has lied and betrayed you and Aeryn. How can you trust her?"  
  
"Because she can take me to Aeryn," John replied. "Do I need to say anything else? It is Aeryn. Aeryn."  
  
"But Crichton, why can't we go with you," Chiana questioned. "We did before."  
  
"This is different. I can't protect you guys this time."  
  
"Like you protected us the last time," Chiana told him as she bumped John with her shoulder. "You almost blew us up."  
  
"No, Chiana, discussion over."  
  
"John," D'Argo tried again, but John held up his hand to stop him.  
  
"No, D'Argo, please. Just promise me you guys will stay at this coordinates and when I get Aeryn we will haul ass back her and then starburst away."  
  
D'Argo just shook his head in agreement. It was all he could do. When John made up his mind, he rarely changed it, so there was no need to argue.  
  
Chiana hugged him tightly and wished John good luck. D'Argo grasped his hand and pumped it twice before pulling him into a hug as well. Rygel, well Rygel, he just glanced at Crichton, nodded his head and sped away on his thrown sled. It was the closet thing John would get to a goodbye and good luck from Sparky and he took it for what it was.  
  
Climbing into his module he took one last look at the maintenance bay before lowering the canopy. It was possibly the last time he would see Moya, and he felt a pang of regret and melancholy. This was his haven, but it was just an empty shell without Aeryn. He was going to get her and when she arrived back onto Moya, than he would be home.  
  
Part 2 Tomorrow. 


	2. Looking Back in the Mirror Pt 2

Looking Back in the Mirror Pt. 2  
  
Author: blueaeryn Rating: R Summary: Sequel to Looking in the Mirror  
  
Notes: Spoilers through Season Four Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
John felt his stomach clinch as the command carrier came into view. Here we go again, he thought. The ominous structure hovered in space as various ships flew in and out of the docking ports. He took a deep breath and tilted the module to the left preparing to enter the range of the docking web.  
  
"Just fly a straight trajectory," Ariss came over the comms to inform him. "The docking officer knows of your arrival so you haven't been deemed a hostile vessel."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the warm welcome," John replied snidely. He really hated her. His displeasure of her very existence was rivaling that of Scorpy and Grayza.  
  
"Before we dock, I have a question," Ariss asked.  
  
"What do you want," John asked in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Why have you never asked me how I fooled you into thinking I was Aeryn?"  
  
John could imagine a sick smile forming on her face. She was really enjoying this.  
  
"I am trying to block it out. Thanks for bringing it up."  
  
"Well, you really shouldn't beat yourself up about it," Ariss admitted. "I used a neural scan on Aeryn when I captured her and downloaded all her memories."  
  
Well, that was something, John thought. He should still have known that Dame Dementia here wasn't his Aeryn. He would never forgive himself for that.  
  
"She has some steamy memories of you," Ariss continued. "Oh, but wait, it wasn't you. Was it?"  
  
Ariss could imagine John's shocked expression. She really despised this man and inflicting any kind of pain on him was pure joy.  
  
"There was this twinning with you," she said laughing. "She really loved that guy. When he died I guess she had to settle for you. From her memories and my first hand experience, I have to say he was a better lover then you."  
  
John tightened his hold on the controls of his module, and clinched his teeth in rage. The need and will to kill this woman raged through him, and he entertained thoughts of drawing Winona and blowing her away when they landed.  
  
"Listen, Psycho, why don't you just get over your jealousy of Aeryn and move on," John said after a few microts. "You really are pathetic."  
  
"No, John, you are the pathetic one," Ariss quickly replied. "Really pathetic if you think Aeryn loves you as much as she loved the other Crichton."  
  
John was about to reply to her comment when someone from the command carrier interrupted on the comms.  
  
"Officer Sun, John Crichton, we have you on scan," a monotone voice said. "Please continue on your current vector and the docking web will bring you into the hanger."  
  
"Copy," Ariss said.  
  
For the next few microts there was complete silence and John stared out the window of his module. He would never let Ariss know it, but her words cut him deeply. Even though Aeryn proved her love to him daily, he still harbored doubts. Did she still mourn the dead John Crichton? Was he just the substitute? They were questions he would never know the answer to because he was afraid to ask and Aeryn would never tell.  
  
When the two ships landed, John released the canopy on his module and hopped out. Off to the side with Bracca at his side stood Scorpius. The bastard never changed. He still wore the same black suit and the same eerie smile.  
  
He advanced toward John but looked past him to Ariss who was coming from behind John. "I see you have fulfilled your mission. Well done, Officer Sun."  
  
"You can save your praise," Ariss told him. "Just make sure you honor our agreement."  
  
"All in good time, Officer Sun," Scorpius said as he touched her shoulder. "All in good time."  
  
Ariss moved her shoulder so that Scorpius' hand fell from her. She looked him straight in the eye, sneered at him, and walked away.  
  
"Such a headstrong young woman," Scorpius said as he turned his attention to John. "Not unlike Aeryn Sun."  
  
John charged at Scorpius and was face-to-face with him. "You shut the frell up at about Aeryn, you sick bastard. I want to see her, now."  
  
"Of course, John, I will take you to her right away," Scorpius said as he waved his hand for John to follow him. "But first I would like you to meet someone." He turned back to look at John.  
  
"It will only take a few microts."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Just get it over with and take me to Aeryn, then we are going to make a few deals so I can get the hell out of here."  
  
"As I told, Officer Ariss Sun, all in good time."  
  
John and Scorpius left the hanger and Bracca filed in behind them.  
  
Aeryn was pacing the tiny room that had been her prison for more solar days then she could count. She felt empty and alone, and worried for her child. She wanted proof that he was safe, but no one would answer her pleas for answers.  
  
For the second time in her life she felt totally helpless. Not a welcome feeling for a soldier, a warrior. But she was neither of those anymore, she was a mother and it changed her. Re-focused her priorities, and shifted her view of her role in the universe. It was a daunting realization, and she just hoped that one day she would be able to play the role that fate had cast her in.  
  
She heard muffled voices at the door and then it opened. Standing in the doorway with the light spilling in around her was Ariss, her sister. Rage, pure and uncontrollable filled her whole being and she clinched her hands at her side.  
  
"Hello, Sister dear," Ariss said as she entered the room and closed the door. "I see you are getting the royal treatment."  
  
"Get frelled," Aeryn said as she turned her back on Ariss. Looking at her face, so like her own, sickened her so she turned from it.  
  
""Don't turn your back on family," Ariss told her as she walked closer to Aeryn. "I'm the only family you have."  
  
"That is where you are wrong," Aeryn whirled around to face Ariss. "John and my son and the rest on Moya are my family. A family of my own choosing, you are nothing to me."  
  
"It's a pity you think that way. John didn't see it that way. In fact he didn't miss you at all, he had me to play with."  
  
Aeryn formed a fist in her right hand and punched Ariss in the jaw. Ariss stumbled backward and hit the ground. She put her hand on her cheek and glared at Aeryn.  
  
"You will be sorry for that," Ariss said as she scrambled to her feet. "Do you hear me? Sorry." She backed up against the door, opened it and scurried out.  
  
Aeryn made her way over to the cot and sat down. Ariss' words played through her mind and the rage continued to rumble through her. She knew what Ariss meant in her comments about John, and she tried to rationalize his actions, but it didn't stop the sting of pain. He had slept with her sister, thinking she was her and hadn't known the difference.  
  
Scorpius led John through the medical bay, and he noticed an eclectic collection of medical apparatus and the place was buzzing with activity. Near the back of the facility, Scorpius stopped at a door, which was secured with a keypad. He punched in a serious of numbers and the door slid open.  
  
John followed him through a long hallway, and he noticed numerous windows lined the area. Inside were rows and rows of newborn babies. Some were sleeping, others were kicking and trying to put their whole fist in their mouth, while others were crying and demanding attention.  
  
At the end of the hallway, Scrorpius punched in another series of numbers and a door slid open to reveal a small room. Inside the room was one crib, with a baby swaddled in a black blanket. He wore a black stocking cap on his head and a red jumper with a Peacekeeper logo on the right side.  
  
"Meet your son," Scorpius said.  
  
John turned to look at him, and by the triumphant grin on his face, he could tell Scorpius was telling the truth. He rushed into the room and stopped by the side of the crib. With a tentative hand he reached out and touched his son's hand. The baby snagged his large finger and grasped it. John smiled and such love for this tiny being overwhelmed him. His son, he was beautiful.  
  
He pulled his finger from his son's hold and reached up to take off the knit cap. Under it was a shock of dark black hair, just like his mother's, and he stared up at John with the same blue-gray eyes. Tears he had been trying to fight back tumbled from his eyes and with both hands he reached down and scooped the boy up in his arms. Cuddling the child to his chest, he began to rock him and placed a kiss on his downy head.  
  
"I see you are pleased him," Scorpius interrupted. "He is a remarkable specimen."  
  
John backed up with his son in his arms. "You stay the hell away from him."  
  
"I don't wish to hurt him, John. But his continued safety will require your cooperation."  
  
"What the frell are you talking about?"  
  
"I will allow you, Officer Sun and your child a full pardon, as well as the rest on Moya, if you give me something."  
  
"Let me guess," John said as he shook his head. "You want the whole A-to-Z wormhole instruction book, then you will leave me alone. This is a boring record."  
  
"Oh, I don't need that anymore. Ariss took care of that for me, by scanning your journal. I have all the equations, but I need a back-up."  
  
His comments puzzled John. "What." John began.  
  
"I see you are confused. You see, John, I collected incumbent knowledge from your son on wormholes and attempted to transplant that knowledge into another subject, but no one could handle the knowledge."  
  
"So, I need a subject with the same genetic composition to transfer the knowledge."  
  
"So, what does that have to do with me, you seem to have everything you need to master wormholes."  
  
"No, John, I need one more thing from you. The progeny you hold in your arms has proven to carry the DNA make-up for wormhole knowledge, but your next child could not. I am not stupid enough to try and steal your son, for I know you, and you would hunt me throughout the universe to rescue him."  
  
"Well, at least you have that right."  
  
"So, I am willing to make a compromise. I want a sample of your seed and I will use it to inseminate an egg we have already extracted from Aeryn.'  
  
"Are you out of your mind," John asked as he pulled his son closer to him. "No matter how you spell it out, you are asking me to hand over a child of mine to you."  
  
"You have to ask yourself what is more important. Is a child you will never know or see more important then the life of the child you hold in your arms and the life of Aeryn Sun?"  
  
John was shocked into silence. The cadaverous creature was asking him to assist him in creating a life, his child, that he would use for his sick experiments.  
  
"I will give you a few arns to think about it. Bracca will take you to Aeryn, and you may take your son as well. She hasn't seen him since the delivery and has been very anxious to see him."  
  
When Aeryn heard the door open again, she expected to see Ariss. No doubt to spew more of her hurtful comments. Aeryn steeled herself in preparation for her arrival, but was shocked to see a man fill the doorway.  
  
She squinted her eyes to see who it was as the bright light hid his face. She moved closer and raised her hands to her mouth when she saw it was John. He was holding something in his arms and when she heard a small cry, she realized it was her son.  
  
She rushed to his side, and plucked the child from his arms. She clutched him to her breast and kissed the top of his head.  
  
John moved to her and she looked up at him. He knew she knew when he looked in her eyes. Ariss had been here and told her what had happened on Moya. The shame he felt forced him to turn his back on her. He raised his hands to his eyes and covered them. Not long after, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he removed his hands from his eyes and turned around to face her.  
  
She placed her right hand on his cheek as she held the baby in the crook of her left arm. Aeryn stroked his cheek and then ran her finger over his right ear and then brushed the hairs at the back of his neck.  
  
"It's alright," she told him. It was the same thing she said when she comforted him after his nightmare when he rescued her from the Scarrens. "It's alright," she said again as she raised up and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
He collapsed at her feet and wrapped his arms around her legs. Rocking the baby lightly, she continued to stroke his head. "I love you," John said in a muffled tone as he had his face pressed into her thigh.  
  
"I love you too," Aeryn replied as she reached down and lifted his face up. She smiled at John and gestured toward their son. "He is perfect, isn't he?"  
  
John jumped to his feet and stood next to Aeryn. He brushed a stray strand of dark hair from her cheek and then ran a finger over his son's head. "Yes, he is."  
  
The scene playing out in front of John, forced him to remember what Scorpius said. Which was more important, his family, which was before him, or the idea of a child that may never be? His answer came when Aeryn stared into his eyes with such love, he felt his knees buckle and he knew with a crystal certainty what he must do. If Aeryn ever found out, she would never forgive him. Hell, he would never forgive himself, but it would be just one more horrid deed he could add to his list, a list that was growing with frightening speed.  
  
John left Aeryn with their son, and informed her that he would be back in a few arns. She got that look of determination as she told him she wanted to go with him. But he shook his head, and for the first time in a long while he won an argument as he told her she had to stay and look after their son.  
  
With his escort shadowing him, John went in search of Scorpius. He found him in his chambers. When he walked in, Sikozu was just replacing one of those damn cooling rods.  
  
"John, it is nice to see you again," Sikozu said as she pushed a button to send the cooling rod apparatus into Scorpius' brain.  
  
"We both know that is a lie, Sputnik," John replied. "Get out." Using his thumb he gestured toward the door.  
  
Sikozu looked at Scorpius he inclined his head in agreement. She closed the small box that was on the side of the table, and turned to leave. She glanced at John as she walked by him and shook her head.  
  
"You wish to speak with me,' Scorpius asked as he eased off the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"No, I wish to deal." John braced his feet and placed his hands on his hips. He eased his right hand down to his holster and rubbed the empty space where Winona was supposed to be. They had taken her away from him, and he felt naked.  
  
"You have decided to take me up on my offer," Scorpius said with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Yes, but I have some stipulations. I want it in writing that we all have full pardons, and we walk away. And I want you off my ass. I will give you what you want, and you leave me the hell alone."  
  
"That is the deal."  
  
"I mean it, Scorpy," John said pointing his finger. "You have taken my mind and now you want part of my very soul. I am doing this for Aeryn and for my son, but it is something that will haunt me for the rest of my miserable life."  
  
"I understand your hesitance, John. But I assure you, this will help us defeat the Scarrens and bring peace."  
  
"I don't care about your politics," John shouted. "All I know, is that there will be another piece of me out in the universe that I will never know."  
  
The procedure only took a few microts and it was over with. John felt sick to his stomach as he handed the vile to the med tech. He tried not to think what it would be used for as he turned and left.  
  
Aeryn was sitting on the cot rocking their son when John entered the room. She looked up at him and smiled. She looked so beautiful, his heart felt as if it stopped at the sight of her.  
  
Walking toward her, he held out his hand. "Come on," he told her.  
  
"Where are we going," she asked as she shuffled the baby from one arm to the other and got off the cot.  
  
"Home," John said as he clutched her hand and they walked out of the room hand-in-hand.  
  
Ariss was shocked when Scoprius offered her an amendment to their original deal. Her assistance would yield even greater rewards and after close reflection, she accepted.  
  
So, just arns after John Crichton and Aeryn Sun left in his module with their son, Ariss lie on a cold metal table. She would be the recipient of a grand experiment. She would carry John Crichton and Aeryn Sun's child. The gestation wouldn't be a great ordeal, she was told, as the surgeons would use an experimental drug, which sped up a pregnancy. She would only have to carry the child for half the time a normal pregnancy would last. Well, that was something, she thought as they placed the fetus inside her.  
  
Back on Moya, the ship was abuzz with the new addition. Everyone wanted a peek at John and Aeryn's son. D'Argo proclaimed him strong and decided he would be a great warrior. Chiana loved to hold him and their son seemed to adore the Nebari. It was yet another male who had fallen under Chiana's spell. Rygel said he had a regal air and they should name him after their Dominar.  
  
It did bring up a question for John and Aeryn. What would they name him? After two solar days of reflection, they both came up with a name. Aeryn wanted to name him John and John told her of a name he had heard and liked.  
  
"What do you think of Trevon," John asked as he rocked their son. Aeryn stood beside him and looked down with a serious look on her face.  
  
"You know, I like it," Aeryn said. "I like it a lot. How about Trevon John Cricthon?"  
  
Just then, the baby gurgled and waved his fist in the air.  
  
"I think that is a yes," John said as he smiled up at Aeryn.  
  
It was time. And Scorpius was glad. The wormhole equations Ariss had taken from John weren't working. He wasn't sure, but he believed Crichton had sabotaged the equations. Everything he tried didn't yield the results he expected, so he congratulated himself on his plan. His backup was about to arrive and then all his questions would be answered.  
  
Ariss was wheeled into a birthing chamber. The surgeon told her everything was progressing on schedule and it wouldn't be long. She only nodded and stared off at the wall. The sooner this was over, the better. She was tired of this child inside of her and wanted it out.  
  
As her time grew near, the surgeon told her to push. Scorpius was in the room and she saw him pacing. His prize was about to arrive and he wore an eager expression.  
  
His presence was lost to her when she began pushing to expel the child from her body. One more push, the surgeon told her and she bore down and felt the child slip from her body.  
  
There was a rustling and frantic tones as the surgeon rushed to the side of the room with the child in his arms. "I don't know," Ariss heard him whisper.  
  
"What is happening," she heard Scorpius say.  
  
Wearily Ariss lifted up onto her elbows. She leaned over to get a better view and when the surgeon stepped away, she saw the lifeless form of the baby. It was blue and not moving and it was then she knew what was wrong. The child was stillborn.  
  
For numerous solar days after the event, Scorpius stalked around the command carrier. Crichton's notes didn't add up and now the child he had counted on was dead. John Crichton had won again, but Scorpius was devising another plan, he always had another plan.  
  
Ariss locked the door to her quarters and pulled out a comms device. She took one last look at the door and activated the communications device.  
  
"This is special operative Ariss Sun checking in," she said into the device.  
  
"I read you, Sun," a voice said on the other end. "Was your mission successful?"  
  
"Very. Scorpius doesn't have the equation to complete his wormhole research and the child he hoped to transplant the wormhole knowledge into is dead. I infected the fetus with a deadly contagion just arns before the birth."  
  
"This contagion will not be traceable?"  
  
"Of course not," Ariss replied. "There is no way they can trace the death back to me. The death appears to be just a tragic incident."  
  
"Good work," the deep voice said. "Emperor Stallik will be pleased."  
  
"Tell him it is a pleasure to be working for him," Ariss said with pride. "I look forward to informing him of my progress in person very soon."  
  
"I will pass that along to him. Mallik out."  
  
Ariss smiled as she replaced the comms in the wall behind her bed. A beeping noise informed her that someone was at the door to her quarters. Checking to make sure the communication device was out of sight, she went to the door.  
  
Sikozu stood before her. Ariss moved to allow her in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I just wanted to check and see how you are," Sikozu asked as she paced the room.  
  
"Fine, everything is fine."  
  
"That is good to hear. I am glad the mission was successful. So, tell me, how is Emperor Stallik anyway?" Sikozu smiled after her question and Ariss smiled back. It was good to have an ally when you were planning a coup. 


	3. Looking Back in the Mirror Pt 3

Looking Back in the Mirror Pt. 3  
  
Author: blueaeryn Rating: R Summary: Sequel to Looking in the Mirror  
  
Notes: Spoilers through Season Four Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
"I have the specimen," Ariss said holding out the silver vile. She was dressed in her Prowler flight suit, and the garments felt good. After so many cycles of tolling away in the scientific labs, it was a triumphant accomplishment to know she had been promoted to the elite ranks. She was a soldier, a pilot. What she was born to be, but she wanted more.  
  
That was why she was here on this border planet, where no one could recognize her. She had taken on a scouting assignment to chart the progress of Peacekeeper control in outlying colonies, which afforded her a chance to meet her contact.  
  
Mallik, the Scarren officer who was Ariss' contact, took the vile from her out-stretched hand. "You are sure it is the correct vile. That it holds what we need."  
  
"I don't make mistakes, Mallik," Ariss informed him. "Have I botched any other assignment you gave me?"  
  
"No, you have been exceptional," Mallik told her as he fingered the tiny vile in his large hand. "This is the prize Emperor Stallik has been waiting on, and when the experiment is successful you will get all you deserve."  
  
"That is what I am waiting on." Ariss said with a sinister smile. "What of the other information I transferred?"  
  
"It is being assimilated as we speak," Mallik said. "Progress is swift and it appears we are ahead of the Peacekeepers now. It won't be long until we harness the power of the wormholes and we can end this threat of impending war."  
  
"Then it appears I have aligned myself with the right side," Ariss said as she shifted her feet. "Just make sure the Emperor knows who helped made this possible."  
  
"Like I said, you will get what you deserve." Mallik placed the vile in a pouch at his side and turned from Ariss, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Ariss couldn't hide her smile. For once in her life she was important, she was doing something that meant something. She was helping bring down the Peacekeeper regime.  
  
John Crichton wandered the bazaar of the latest commerce planet the crew had stopped on. He was searching for a gift for Aeryn. She was starting to get suspicious of the numerous gifts he had presented her in the last half of a cycle.  
  
He tried to deter her questioning glances by telling her that no amount of gifts could add up to the gift she had given him, their son. But it wasn't true. In his mind he was trying to make up for something he had taken from her, a piece of herself she would never know existed.  
  
There wasn't a solar day that didn't go by that he didn't think of the child he had sold to Scorpius. That is what he had done, bartered his and Aeryn's child for their lives. It ate at his soul and darkened his heart, and every waking moment he lived with the fear that Aeryn would discover what he had done, and when she did, he knew she would never forgive him.  
  
John was fingering an upgraded pulse pistol he thought Aeryn might like when he heard a commotion behind him. The scuffle intensified and he heard a familiar voice say, "I can't help it if it doesn't work now, you wellnitz. You should learn how to fly."  
  
He didn't have to turn around to know who it was, Furlow.  
  
"We paid for service to our ship, and it still doesn't have proper propulsion control," the horned creature said. "You are going to fix it."  
  
"If you would stop heating up the frodium drive then you wouldn't lose propulsion," Furlow told the guy. "That is why you have problem with propulsion."  
  
The horned figure backed Furlow up against a wall and pulled out a long blade. John was off to the side watching all the action, and was intending to walk away until the guy pulled the knife.  
  
He should just walk away. This was none of his business, and from what he heard, Furlow deserved all she got, after betraying his other self and killing Ancient Jack. He was about to turn away when that little bit of conscious that still plagued him raised it's ugly head.  
  
"Damn," John said aloud as he turned back to the commotion. With his back turned to John, the creature did see him approaching and wasn't even aware of his presence until John pulled Winona and put the nose of the pulse pistol on the side of his head.  
  
"Is there a problem here," John asked tapping the gun on the guys shoulder.  
  
The horned guy turned around to face John, still pinning Furlow against the wall. "Nothing that concerns you, Peacekeeper," the guy said, mistaking John for one of the few Peacekeepers that patrolled the area.  
  
"Well, if you are planning to kill her, then it is my business," John told him. "See, she owes me money and I will collect. Now you can kill her, but if you do, then I expect you compensate me."  
  
The guy looked at John, and then back to Furlow and said, "I don't need to get into any of this, and I know I don't want to if a Peacekeeper is involved." The creature sheathed his blade and stepped away. His movement allowed Furlow a chance to see her savior and her eyes grew wide at the sight of John.  
  
After he walked down the street, Furlow moved close to John. "Well, I never thought I would see you again, Flyboy," she admitted. "Last time I saw you, you were crawling around in the sand about to be a hero. Heard you took care of the Scarrens, but I just figured you wouldn't survive that blast of radiation. Guess I was wrong."  
  
John was about to answer her when another voice came from behind him. "Oh, no, you were right, Furlow." Aeryn stalked over to John and Furlow and pulled her pulse pistol, training it on Furlow.  
  
"Who are you here to betray this time," Aeryn asked as she leveled the pulse pistol at Furlow's face. "Because if I shoot you now, then we can end all the pain now."  
  
"Aeryn," John said calmly putting his hand on her pulse pistol to push it down. "Why don't we see what's going on before we do anything else."  
  
"That's a good idea, Johnny boy," Furlow agreed. "In fact it is a great idea."  
  
"She betrayed us, John," Aeryn said as she lunged toward Furlow. "She killed Jack and betrayed him." John knew what she meant, Aeryn didn't have to say who she had betrayed, the other him. That little nugget of doubt formed inside his gut again. Would he ever believe he had all of Aeryn's love, or would he always be competing with a ghost? It was a question he could ponder for the rest of his life, but for now he had other issues to tackle.  
  
"What are you doing out here," John asked trying to change the direction of the conversation. Aeryn glared at him, wanting to continue her brute administration of Furlow, but John wanted answers so she stepped away. However, she still trained her pulse pistol on Furlow, posed to pull the trigger if she had to.  
  
"I am trying to stay alive, Johnny," Furlow told him. "Those Scarrens are a persistent lot, and they would love to have my wormhole research, especially since they are close to figuring them out."  
  
Her announcement was like cold water being thrown on John. "What are you talking about," John said in shock. "They are researching wormholes?"  
  
"More then researching them," Furlow said. "They have traversed one, and they are close to harnessing one."  
  
"How do you know this," Aeryn chimed in to ask.  
  
"Well," Furlow began as she looked to her left avoiding John's gaze. "I was helping them for a while until I escaped. They were forcing me, but I lit out the first time they turned their back, and I have been on the run ever since. That is why I am in this place, playing at being just a third-rate mechanic."  
  
John looked at Aeryn who wore a worried expression. Me too, he thought. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Who is helping them, where are they getting their information?"  
  
"They had a scan of some notebook with equations," Furlow told them. "I looked at it once, and it had all these notes and it was like a recipe to wormholes."  
  
John didn't need to hear anymore. The Scarrens had a copy of his notebook with all his wormhole research in it, and he could think of only one person who could have supplied it to them. Ariss.  
  
He was about to tell Aeryn when he felt Furlow's body crash into his as she pushed him along the wall. She had snagged Aeryn's arm as well, and though Aeryn was resisting, Furlow managed to direct them down to an alleyway. She raised her finger to her lips in a gesture to be quiet, and then peeked around the corner. She snapped back against the wall, and just as she did, a Scarren strode past him.  
  
John looked at Aeryn with a questioning glance, and she shrugged her shoulders. When the Scarren had past, Furlow came to stand in front of John and Aeryn. "That was close. I thought he saw us."  
  
"Do you think he was after you," John asked Furlow.  
  
"No, he looks to be a member of the elite class," Furlow told John. "But no need to take chances."  
  
Aeryn moved from the wall to step behind Furlow. She looked out onto the street to check the perimeter, when she saw her. It was the last person she thought she would see on this planet, and she couldn't miss the opportunity to welcome her. When the person passed by the alley, Aeryn rushed out and snagged her right arm.  
  
Ariss was just making her way down the busy street when she felt a hand on her arm. The vice like grip bit into her skin and she felt herself being pulled into an alleyway. She tried to scream, but a hand was placed on her mouth, and her muffled cries went on deaf ears.  
  
Aeryn slung Ariss down onto the ground near where John and Furlow stood and pulled her pulse pistol. She stood above her, with the gun trained on Ariss, and kicked Ariss's side with the toe of her boot.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Sister," Aeryn sneered. Hatred hot and pure burned from Aeryn's eyes. John had never seen Aeryn like this before. Even the first day he met her so many cycles ago, he remembered a well-trained vicious killer who would rather blast you then speak to you. But back then it was her duty, something she was trained to do. This was something else. This was a mother protecting her child, wife defending her husband. This was something that made Aeryn even more dangerous, and it scared the hell out of him.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my dear sister, Aeryn," Ariss spat back. "I see you survived, how unfortunate."  
  
Ariss attempted to move to her knees, but Aeryn pushed her back down to the ground. With a defiant look Ariss struggled back up and glared at Aeryn.  
  
John began to sweat. He could see the hatred in Ariss' eyes. A person like that valued ammunition, and in that moment John knew Ariss had it. She knew about the baby. The child he had given to Scorpius. He wasn't sure how she knew, or how she was involved, but she knew.  
  
There was a moment of silence. He heard people on the street passing by, heard life moving forward. But for John it was standing still. He turned to stare at Aeryn, and drank in her lovely profile. She loved him, he could feel it, but would she afterwards. When she found out.  
  
"Girls," John began, trying to deter the direction of the conversation.  
  
Ariss looked up at him when he spoke. She smiled a sick knowing smile. He felt his gut clinch when she spoke.  
  
"I have some bad news, John," Ariss began as she stroked the arm Aeryn had grabbed. "Your deal with Scorpius is null and void. He is still looking for you."  
  
"What is she saying" Aeryn turned to John.  
  
"I am saying you gave Scorpius a bad specimen," Ariss continued. "I tried to help you. I carried the child, but it died at birth."  
  
"What child," Aeryn asked.  
  
"The child John gave Scorpius for your freedom," Ariss said looking at Aeryn. "Didn't he tell you?"  
  
Aeryn's face turned ashen as she lowered her pulse pistol. It was the first time John had seen her lose her composure during a confrontation. Her moment of weakness afforded Ariss a chance to strike. She jumped to her feet and went for Aeryn's pulse pistol. Her movements broke the trance Aeryn was under and she began to scuffle with Ariss.  
  
John jumped in and tried to wrestle the gun away from them both. He tugged once and then again, and one last pull brought the pulse pistol in his hands. Aeryn fell back to his left and Ariss went to his right. John reacted on instinct when he saw Ariss reach for her pulse pistol, he pointed Winona at Ariss and shot her.  
  
Ariss' wound was only superficial, but the loss of blood had caused her to pass out. When John suggested they take Ariss back to the transport pod and to Moya, Aeryn only shook her head in agreement. She didn't look at him, just acknowledged his suggestion.  
  
After the commotion, John scanned the alley for Furlow, but she had high- tailed it out of there a long time ago. The woman sure knew when to leave when trouble started. Maybe he should learn how to do that?  
  
Back on Moya, Noranti again administered to Ariss, this time bandaging the wound on her shoulder. John secured the straps around her Ariss and left the medical area. He went in search of Aeryn, though he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
He found Aeryn in their quarters. She was standing over their son's cradle, stroking Trevon's dark hair as he slept. John walked slowly to them, and stopped beside Aeryn. She turned her head to him, and then looked back down to Trevon.  
  
John didn't know what to say, how to start this conversation. How do you apologize to your wife for stealing her child, and selling it off to your enemy? It was horrid of him, but he felt a weight lift from him when Ariss said the child had died.  
  
"Aeryn, I ." John began and stopped. He placed his hand on her forearm and she shrugged it off. Tears were forming in her eyes as she continued to stroke Trevon's baby soft hair. Trevon sighed contently at her administration and lifted his right thumb and placed it in his mouth. He was at peace, not a care in the world, as his parent's world was crashing down around them.  
  
"Aeryn, I didn't have a choice," John began again. "That frelling Scorpius had my ass against the wall. He had you, he had our son and my wormhole knowledge wasn't enough anymore."  
  
Aeryn moved away from Trevon and walked to their bed. She sat down and placed her head in her hands. John sat down next to her and dangled his hands between his legs.  
  
"Scorpy told me he had extracted an egg from you, and if I provided a sample of my seed, then he could create a receptacle for that damn wormhole knowledge. A sample he had already taken from Trevon. All I had to do was provide this and we were free."  
  
Aeryn lifted her head and looked at John. "But it wasn't just a receptacle you provided him, John. It was our child."  
  
"Aeryn, please," John cried as he got off the bed and onto his knees in front of her. "I didn't know what else to do. It has eaten me up inside ever since I did it."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know how," John answered. John couldn't control his emotions any longer, he laid his head on the bed beside Aeryn's thigh and cried. His body shook as the tears flowed and he was soothed when he felt Aeryn's hand on his head.  
  
She stroked the small hairs at the nape of his neck, and ran her fingers down his neck. John looked up at Aeryn, who had fat tears streaming down her cheek. She took his hand and pulled him back on the bed. There wasn't any words between them, John leaned his head on Aeryn's shoulder she continued to stroke his head.  
  
As Aeryn stroked his head, she kept replaying everything that had happened in the last few cycles. This had to stop, she thought to herself. At some point all of this had to end. Maybe, just maybe she could put an end to it. She had to stop the pain, stop everyone from chasing, using and abusing the man she loved. There wouldn't be peace for any of them if she didn't.  
  
"John," Aeryn said as she rubbed her fingers over his cheek. "I am going to end this. I am going to the command carrier. I am going to impersonate Ariss and I am going to end it all." 


	4. Looking Back in the Mirror Pt 4

Looking Back in the Mirror Pt. 4  
  
Author: blueaeryn Rating: R Summary: Sequel to Looking in the Mirror  
  
Notes: Spoilers through Season Four Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Aeryn sat in her quarters watching Trevon play with a small blue ball on the floor. He was lying on his stomach pushing the ball back and forth between his chubby fingers, every once and a while he would stop to lift the ball and put it in his mouth.  
  
She moved to the floor and plucked Trevon up and into her arms. She held him close to her chest and rubbed his back with her left hand. He felt so good, so right in her arms. A soft baby smell wafted through her nostrils and it was pure Trevon.  
  
It amazed her how scared she was of him at first. This tiny life was totally dependent on her and the realization was frightening, but she overcame it. She tackled the task of being a mother to Trevon just like she did everything else and it was highly rewarding.  
  
Could she do it, she asked herself as she rocked Trevon. Could she go through with this? Before Trevon was born she and John would go off on fool- hearty missions without a backward glance. Of course, they had no one who depended on them so wholly as Trevon did. Sure they felt a responsibility for the rest on Moya, but not like this. Now there was Trevon. Who would look after him if she didn't come back? John loved Trevon to distraction and he would never let anything happen to his son, but could she do this? If she didn't come back it would not only devastate John it would leave her son without a mother. And she didn't know if she could do that to him.  
  
"Hey," Aeryn heard Chiana say as she entered Aeryn and John's quarters. "Ya' rocking the little nixer?"  
  
"It is almost time for his nap, so I thought I would rock him to sleep," Aeryn told her as she kissed Trevon's dark downy head. "He likes it when I rock him."  
  
Chiana moved further into the room and stood beside Aeryn. She rubbed Trevon's cheek as the boy closed his eyes one more time to succumb to sleep. "He likes everything you do. You're his mom."  
  
Aeryn smiled slightly and walked lightly to Trevon's crib and laid him down on his stomach inside it. She picked up a small blue blanket and wrapped it around Trevon and turned back toward Chiana.  
  
"So, you're gonna do this," Chiana asked as she swung her hands back and forth. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm not sure about anything anymore, Chiana," Aeryn admitted. She rubbed her hands through her dark hair and took a deep breath. "I just know all this has to stop, and I think I can do it."  
  
"What about Crichton and Trevon?" Chiana darted around the room and moved to peek in Trevon's crib. "If you don't come back it'll kill Crichton. I don't think he can take it again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Uh-oh, Chiana thought. Her big mouth had done it again. So, John hadn't told Aeryn about his obsessive and crazy behavior when she left with the other John on Talyn. He had really scared Chiana after Aeryn left, and she didn't know if he would make it until she returned.  
  
Chiana had never seen a man so wrapped up in a woman. She had seen it countless times with women, but rarely in a man. For Crichton, Aeryn was like the air he breathed, and without her he was a shell, and he focused that uncontrollable energy on wormholes. He had driven her, D'Argo and Jool insane looking for wormholes, never sleeping and talking constantly. It was his way of forgetting Aeryn wasn't there, and some days it worked.  
  
It was probably even worse when he had been stuck on that dying leviathon. Cricthon loved to talk and Chiana could only imagine how he spent his time with just his company.  
  
"I didn't mean anything," Chiana said. "It's just that Cricthon doesn't seem to be a whole person when you aren't here."  
  
"I feel the same," Aeryn admitted.  
  
"He nearly lost it when you were kidnapped by the Scarrens," Chiana continued. "Pilot picked up the signal to this show he found on long range scans from Earth, and it talked about our visit to Earth. Crichton played it over and over again. Wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat. I was so worried about him."  
  
"Cricthon can be a bit obsessive," Aeryn said as she placed a friendly hand on Chiana's shoulder.  
  
"He is obsessive alright, about you," Chiana said as she patted Aeryn's hand. "Just come back."  
  
Chiana smiled at Aeryn and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I don't want have to take over Godmother duties to him," she said tossing her head toward Trevon. "Kid would be totally messed up."  
  
"No, he would be just fine," Aeryn called out as Chiana left the room.  
  
Aeryn turned back to Trevon. She rubbed his tiny arm with her finger and moved to the side of the bed. Underneath she pulled out a black duffle bag and opened it up.  
  
"Hey," John said as Aeryn was straightening out the flaps of the bag.  
  
"Hey," Aeryn said not looking up at him. Aeryn had forgiven him for the baby. She truly had, but a part of her held the tiniest amount of hate and disgust for him. Oh, it was so small that her love overtook it, but it was still there. For somewhere in the universe a child had been born and died. A child like Trevon, who probably bore similar features to her precious son, his brother or sister and her son or daughter and if blessed death hadn't taken the child then it would have been in the hands of Scorpius.  
  
"So you're going to do this," John said leaning against the doorframe. "You're going to the command carrier?"  
  
"Yes," Aeryn said still willing herself to look down. "I have to." She finally looked up into John's face and she suddenly realized he looked older. Lines that didn't seem to be there a few solar days ago bore into his face, and his eyes that once held such light and wonder had taken on a cold and dark tone.  
  
It frightened her to see him like this. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing herself six cycles ago. When had their roles reversed? She wasn't sure she liked this turn of events and it propelled her resolve to carry this plan through.  
  
"I am sorry for all of this," John told her as he came into the room. He stood on the other side of the bed and stared at her. The bed seemed to represent the barrier between the two of them, and John wished he could just wave his hand and make it all go away, but life wasn't like that. You had to live with the consequences to your actions and no amount of wishing or praying could change it.  
  
"I understand why you felt you had to do what you did," Aeryn began as she moved to his side. "I really do, and I forgive you. It's just going to take some time to get over this."  
  
John shook his head and Aeryn saw a tear slip down his cheek. His pain was great and she could almost feel it, and she brushed her hand through his hair.  
  
"We may not have enough time," John admitted.  
  
"No matter what, know this," Aeryn said as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "I love you John Cricthon and I forgive you. And I will come back. I just have to do this. I have to stop all of this, because if we don't then we will never have a future together. We have to provide a safe life for Trevon. He is what is important now. This is for you and for Trevon, because I love you both more than life itself, and because of that love I will come back and we will have our happy ending."  
  
"Then let me go," John said. "Let me deal with Scorpius, let me end this."  
  
"No, I have to do this," Aeryn said stroking his cheek. "It is my turn."  
  
"What make you different?"  
  
"I'm different because I love you," Aeryn said. The moment she said the words she had a flash of another time and the same words. She had told him the same thing, that she would fly the module and he could seek treatment for the radiation. He had refused, and had stopped the Scarren threat and he had died. This time she had control and this time it would be different.  
  
John pulled Aeryn into his embrace and held her close. He kissed her cheek and she lifted her head to rub her lips over his chin. He tightened his hold on Aeryn as if he was trying to pull her inside him, so that they could truly be one. He didn't want to let her go, but he never wanted to let her go. She was his life and without her his life meant nothing.  
  
Aeryn stepped away from John. It would be so easy to just lose herself in him, but there were preparations to be made.  
  
"I have to go see Ariss," Aeryn told him. "See what I can find out before I leave."  
  
Aeryn walked away from John, but whipped back around at the entranceway to the door. "After all she has done, why didn't you kill her?"  
  
"It was something Furlow had said about the Scarren's having a copy of my notebook. Only one person would have had access to it."  
  
"Ariss," Aeryn said breathlessly.  
  
"Believe me, I wanted to blow that bitch away for what she had done to us," John said in a venomous tone. "But I figured right now she was worth more alive then dead."  
  
In a few arns she would climb into Ariss' prowler and set a course to the command carrier but first she had a few things to take care of. The first piece of business was to speak to Ariss.  
  
Searching through Ariss' prowler Aeryn found the scanning device Ariss had used on Aeryn. The one she had used to steal Aeryn's memories, which enabled her to fool John.  
  
Aeryn's plan was simple. She would do the same to Ariss and then she would go to the command carrier and discover what each side intended, than she would find a way to end it. She had to, for her life and everyone she loved depended on it.  
  
Ariss was being held in one of Moya's old cells, that hadn't been used since she was under Peacekeeper control. Aeryn found Ariss sitting on the bench in the cell staring at a wall. In her pouch, Aeryn placed the scanning device. She planned to go in, subdue Ariss, get what she needed and leave.  
  
"Well, hello Sister dear," Ariss said looking up. "Come to stare at your captive."  
  
Aeryn waved her hand over the lock and the door slid open. Ariss stood up which prompted Aeryn to draw her pulse pistol.  
  
"Planning to shoot me," Ariss asked as she opened her arms wide. "Well go ahead, it would end the boredom."  
  
"No, I am not going to shot you," Aeryn told her. "But I am going to use you, the same way you used me."  
  
Aeryn replaced her pulse pistol in its holster and pounced on Ariss shoving her against the wall. She snagged Ariss' left hand and twisted it behind her back. With her free hand, Aeryn took the scanning device from the pouch on her belt and placed it on Ariss' forehead.  
  
Three microts later the device beeped and the red light in the center turned green. Aeryn released Ariss and backed away. Looking down at the device in her hand she fingered it and then put it back in her pouch.  
  
"Thank you for that," Aeryn said. "It will come in handy."  
  
Ariss began to laugh as Aeryn walked backwards out of the cell. "You are planning to go to the command carrier, aren't you?" She laughed harder, a cold and chilling sound that resonated pure evil.  
  
"I wish you luck Aeryn, you will need it,' Ariss mocked. "Maybe if you don't come back I can take your place, I did it once before."  
  
Aeryn was half way out the door, but with Ariss' last comment she turned back to her. With methodical steps she stalked to Ariss, and looked into her cool blue gray eyes, so like her own.  
  
With lightning speed Aeryn pulled her pulse pistol and raised it above her head and struck Ariss with the butt of the gun across the left side of her face. Ariss had just enough time to flash a shocked expression before she crumpled to the floor unconscious.  
  
"That is for John and my child," Aeryn muttered as she left the cell.  
  
John gave Aeryn a wide berth for the rest of the day, but with only a few arns left before she was to leave he went in search of her. She was in their quarters, he should have known she wouldn't be far from Trevon. It was late, and she was dressed in her night clothes. She was zipping up her black duffle bag when he entered the room, as she pulled the zipper closed he saw her roll her shoulders.  
  
Moving behind her he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Is this where it hurts?"  
  
The question sent Aeryn to Valdon when she had tried to raise the other Crichton. In her mind he had come to her and asked the same question. But this wasn't a memory or a dream, this was John, her John.  
  
When she had used the device to assimilate Ariss' memories, Aeryn had expected to find all the details she needed to impersonate Ariss, but she had found more. She had seen what Ariss had done to John, had heard what Ariss had said to him.  
  
Ariss had tortured John with visions of Aeryn loving the other him more then him. What he must think? What he must believe.  
  
Aeryn turned to him and laid her head on his chest. She raised her hand and rubbed her palm over his chest. "I have Ariss' memories," she said into his chest in a muffled tone. "I know what she said to you, what she did."  
  
"It isn't true, you know," Aeryn told John looking up to him. "I don't compare you to him. I meant what I said. There is no distinction. You are the father of my child and the only man I will ever love."  
  
All the doubt, all the emotion that had built up in John exploded as she lowered his head and captured Aeryn's lips. He stroked his tongue over her mouth and then slipped his tongue into her mouth and he felt hers mingle with his.  
  
Aeryn slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. She pressed her body against his and deepened the kiss. John steered them closer to the bed, never breaking the kiss. With a gentle push Aeryn tumbled to the bed and John followed to lie beside her.  
  
She was wearing a black t-shirt and John slipped his hand underneath the hem and pushed it up to rest under her breasts. He lowered his head and kissed her stomach, plunging his tongue into her belly button. Her stomach wasn't as taut as it used to be and light stretch marks marred her tummy but they were the marks of motherhood and he thought they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.  
  
Focusing his attention lower, he un-snapped her leather pants and spread them wide. She wore black briefs similar to his own and he heard Aeryn moan with pleasure as he dipped his finger into the elastic and into her center. John felt her hands in his hair as he hooked a finger into her underwear and pulled them off along with her pants. With her bare to him, he traded his finger for his tongue. He sucked her sweetness and he heard her small whimpers as she bucked under his ministration.  
  
With a slight smile he lifted his head and reached for her black shirt, ripping it off her and tossing it to the ground. He placed his hands on her breast and kneaded them lightly and she let out a loud cry, which he covered with his hand. John gestured his head to Trevon's crib where he slept and lifted a finger to his lips. Aeryn shook her head in agreement and raised her hand to his head to draw his lips down to hers.  
  
Aeryn reached for John's black shirt and lifted it over his head and then made quick work of his pants. Soon he was as bare as she was and she marveled at his lean naked body.  
  
John took her lips again and covered her mouth hard as he leveled himself above her. Watching her face and drinking in her beauty he sank into her and he felt an instant peace wash over him. It was always like that with her. When he was with Aeryn it seemed all was right with the world.  
  
They spent the night in each other's arms, but all too soon the time came for Aeryn to leave. Aeryn dressed quickly in the Prowler uniform she had taken from Ariss. Staring into the mirror after snapping the last button Aeryn was taken aback at the figure in the mirror. She hadn't worn clothes like this in so many cycles she hardly remembered what they felt like.  
  
Aeryn recalled the day she had first put on a uniform just like this one. It was a solar day after receiving her commission. It was the happiest day of her life, for she had fought all the odds and become what she was breed to be. Now, so many cycles later, she realized how wrong she was. Looking over at John, who was snapping the buttons of his pants and then over to Trevon who was sitting up in his crib she realized her time as a Peacekeeper was just a means to an end. For this, what she had in this room was what she was meant to be and the empty life she had formed as a Peacekeeper was just a memory.  
  
John stood beside the Prowler as Aeryn finished the pre-flight check. He held Trevon in his arms and the boy was reaching out his hands for Aeryn. John found it hard to hold his son as he kept struggling for Aeryn to take him.  
  
After completing the system's check, Aeryn looked at John and Trevon. "I'm ready," she told John as she reached out and stroked Trevon's head. He was still struggling in John's arms and Aeryn told John to give him to her.  
  
Trevon wrapped his arms around her and held tight. It was as if he knew what was going on and he was trying to hold his mother close. Leaning close to his ear she whispered to him that she loved him and kissed his cheek.  
  
Steeling herself she handed Trevon back to John. "Here, take him." Reaching in her bag behind her, Aeryn pulled out a vid chip and held it out to John.  
  
"Take this," she told him. John snatched it from her hand and studied it.  
  
"It's for Trevon, in case ." Aeryn stopped herself before finishing her sentence.  
  
"Listen to me, you make sure Trevon doesn't need to see this," John said leaning into the cockpit of the prowler as she shifted Trevon to his other hip. "You come back." He kissed he quickly.  
  
"I love you," Aeryn said as she punched a button on the console and the canopy slide closed.  
  
"I love you too," he yelled.  
  
John stepped back from the Prowler as it powered up. He backed out of the hanger bay so that he wouldn't miss one glimpse of Aeryn as she left. When he got to the hanger doors they slowly began to slide closed, impeding his view of her.  
  
"Last time we stood here, we didn't say goodbye." John remembered his words of so many cycles ago when she left for Talyn with Crais. "And it wasn't goodbye as it turned out," Aeryn had said. "Let's hope history repeats itself," John said aloud as the doors closed and she flew away.  
  
John dropped Trevon off with Chiana who promised to do her Godmother duties while Aeryn was gone. John used the time to seek out Ariss.  
  
He went to the cell and hung his fingers through the openings in the door and stared at her. His hatred for her poured from every fiber of his being and his need to end her life flowed through him.  
  
"I take it Aeryn has left," Ariss said as she walked over toward John. "Come to pick up where we left off?"  
  
John didn't answer her just kept staring. He tightened his grip on the door and pretended it was Ariss' neck.  
  
"Listen, and listen good," John finally spoke. "Your life means nothing to me, and you better pray she comes back, because she is the only reason you are still alive. If she doesn't make it back I am putting a bullet in your brain and I will enjoy every minute of it."  
  
John turned on his heels and walked away. He could hear Ariss' screams as he made his way down the passageway. He was going to go play with his son and wait for word from Aeryn. It had been a while, but for now all he had was time.  
  
Next up: Aeryn lands on the command carrier and discovers a plot that could take down the entire universe. 


	5. Looking Back in the Mirror Pt 5

Looking Back in the Mirror Pt. 5  
  
Author: blueaeryn Rating: R Summary: Sequel to Looking in the Mirror  
  
Notes: Spoilers through Season Four Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Aeryn followed the trajectory in the Prowlers data stores and after a few arns she had the command carrier on her scans. In a few microts she would land the Prowler and begin her charade.  
  
There was a lot of information to assimilate and remember. Ariss had a lot of irons in the fire, as Crichton would say. She was playing both ends against the middle and waiting to see who would be the highest bidder, offer the best deal, before she committed to one wholly.  
  
When Aeryn had scanned Ariss' memories she was shocked to discover her deal with the Scarrens. For someone who preached Peacekeeper doctrine, she didn't seem to have much remorse for selling out her own race.  
  
John didn't know about Ariss' dealings with the Scarrens. Aeryn didn't tell him, because he would have known the stakes would have been higher and tried to stop, or worse tried to go with her.  
  
Aeryn didn't want John anywhere near the command carrier, the Scarrens or Scorpius. Losing him again would destroy her. Doing this put her in control and in a strange sense of logic, she felt in her hands everything would work out okay. Of course, she didn't and wouldn't think about what would happen if she got herself killed. Right now all she could think about was the fast approaching command carrier and the task at hand.  
  
Landing the Prowler in the hanger bay, Aeryn hopped down from the ship and pulled off her helmet. She scanned the area trying to see if anyone noticed she wasn't Ariss, but of course they wouldn't. She and Ariss were perfect copies, mirror images, now that Ariss had fixed her deformed leg.  
  
Aeryn walked out of the hanger and made her way down the passageway. She was in search of Bracca. He was the first stop in her plan. She went to the duty station and inquired about him.  
  
"I would like to see Captain Bracca," Aeryn told the young woman sitting behind a massive black desk. "It is urgent."  
  
"I am afraid Captain Bracca is quite busy and can't be bothered," the blonde said as she punched a key on her computer screen.  
  
"Tell him it is Officer Sun who requests an audience with him," Aeryn said forcefully. "I have just come back from a long-range mission and have vital information."  
  
The blonde blew out a puff of air and nodded her head. She tapped a communication device and located Bracca. She told him what Aeryn had said, and after a few microts Bracca informed the duty officer to send Officer Sun to his office.  
  
Aeryn didn't wait for the officer to tell her what Bracca had said, and brushed past the desk and down the hall. Walking past four doors, Aeryn finally reached Bracca's office and opened the door.  
  
Bracca was standing by his desk with his back to her. He looked much different then when she knew him. No, not the run-ins she and John had with him as Scorpius' right hand, but another time. It seemed like a lifetime ago.  
  
She had been a young officer, right out of flight school, and Bracca had just gotten his promotion to lieutenant. Aeryn had met him in the officer's bar. He was drinking alone, and he looked lonely and she felt his loneliness. Most of the pilots she had gone through training with had been transferred to another command carrier, and her closest friend, Henta, was on a transport mission. She was never alone, but on this night she was.  
  
Aeryn moved over to him and stood beside him, and ordered a drink. He said hello to her and she smiled back. It wasn't long before they began talking, and she was surprised at how comical he was. She told him about her new commission and how she struggled with commando training, and when he admitted to suffering the same difficulty a kinship was born. Over the next few solar days that friendship turned to something else, and they enjoyed some harmless recreation.  
  
Bracca was only the second man Aeryn had recreated with. Her first time was with Leros, a recruit in her training group. They were 15 cycles and curious and it had been a messy affair, and Aeryn vowed to never do it again. However, with Bracca, she found a gentle companion who taught her it could be fun and a great release.  
  
Their relationship ended a few moens later. Aeryn was sent on a mission and Bracca was transferred to another command carrier. In the preceding cycles Aeryn had always wondered what happen to that fun-loving lieutenant. She was surprised and saddened to see him again under Crais' command when she was transferred to his command carrier. Bracca didn't even acknowledge her presence. Somewhere along the way he had become the consummate Peacekeeper and the light had gone out of his eyes.  
  
On this day, Aeryn hoped to find a bit of that young lieutenant who now wore captain's bars. In fact her life depended on it.  
  
'What news do you have, Officer Sun," Bracca asked as he turned to face Aeryn. He held a tablet in his hand and was scribbling something on it, only looking up at her in small intervals.  
  
"Well, I have discovered a plot to conspire with the Scarrens." Aeryn's declaration caused Bracca to snap his head up and look at her. He swiftly walked to stand in front of her.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I am saying that Ariss is a spy," Aeryn told him.  
  
Bracca's face darkened. "Are you admitting to conspiring with the Scarrens?"  
  
"No, I am telling you my sister is selling out the Sebacean race."  
  
Bracca moved closer to Aeryn and stared into her eyes. "Aeryn?"  
  
"Yes, Bracca it is me," Aeryn admitted as she stepped back. "Ariss is back on Moya."  
  
Bracca listened in shocked silence as Aeryn re-counted her story about Ariss' meeting with the Scarrens and how she betrayed Scorpius and killed the baby she carried.  
  
"I am telling you this, Bracca, because I believe that young lieutenant I met so many cycles ago is still inside you," Aeryn said cocking her head. "I need your help in convincing Scorpius of a plan I have devised. It won't bring you glory or even a promotion, but it may just bring peace to the universe."  
  
"I stopped being that person a long time ago," Bracca admitted as he walked back to his desk.  
  
Aeryn was losing him. "He is still there, I am sure of it,' Aeryn said. "Look, this isn't about power, or me or Crichton or Scorpius or wormholes, it is about preserving who we are. I may not be a Peacekeeper anymore, but I am a Sebacean, just like you. And I don't want to stand by and watch the Scarrens wipe us out."  
  
For endless microts, Bracca just stood by his desk and stared at her. After what seemed like an eternity he shook his head and strode toward Aeryn.  
  
"Alright, tell me your plan as we search out Scorpius," Bracca said placing his hand on Aeryn's arm and leading her out of the room.  
  
Aeryn and Bracca found Scorpius in the technology lab. He was still trying to discover that one missing equation in Crichton's wormhole research. When they entered, Scorpius was punching in some numbers, but the equation wasn't correct and the hologram of the wormhole collapsed instead of swirling outward. Scorpius growled in disgust and slammed his hand on the desk.  
  
Bracca chose that moment to clear his throat and stand taller. "Scorpius."  
  
"What is it, Bracca" Scorpius said in a distracted tone. "Can't you see I am busy?"  
  
"Yes sir, but Officer Sun is here to see you."  
  
"Why did you bring her here?" Scorpius said with a wave of his hand. "I informed you that I never wanted to see Ariss Sun again, she couldn't even complete her end of the bargain. My coveted prize died on her watch."  
  
His comment caused Aeryn's blood to boil. The coveted prize Scorpius spoke so callously about was the dead child she had never known.  
  
"That coveted prize you speak of was my child," Aeryn said without thinking. "But I can forgive your depravity and thievery if you agree to help me."  
  
Aeryn's declaration caused Scorpius to lift his gaze from his research and truly look at her. His eyes flashed recognition and he smiled. "Officer Sun, Aeryn, what brings you here?"  
  
Aeryn re-counted the same story she told Bracca to Scorpius. He listened with controlled rage at being fooled by not only Ariss but Sikozu as well. Yes, Aeryn had that information as well, and she shuddered to think what would happen to the young Kalish woman.  
  
"There is one more thing," Aeryn continued. "Ariss has a scheduled meeting with her Scarren contact, Mallik, one solar day from now. "He knows the coordinates of the research base. I believe if I go to meet him we can devise a plan to scan his mind and find that base.  
  
"Good work, Officer Sun," Scorpius said.  
  
"I will do this, but under one condition," Aeryn told him.  
  
"What is stopping me from just strapping you into the Aurora chair extracting the information I need from you and sending a replicate to meet the Scarren," Scorpius countered.  
  
"John," Aeryn said with a smile. "You know his unpredictable nature and his complete mastery of wormholes. If you harm me in anyway, he will hunt you down until his last breath, and he will kill you. I released him from his promise to not harm you, and he considers you fair game."  
  
"Do you want to chance his wrath," Aeryn asked. "Look what he did to that Scarren Dreadknot and your command carrier."  
  
"No," Scorpius said rubbing his hands together. "John is too unpredictable, a loose cannon, I can never second-guess his next move."  
  
"So, are you ready to deal?"  
  
"You are a formidable opponent," Scorpius conceded. "How have you honed these skills?"  
  
"I'm a mother," Aeryn said flatly.  
  
The details were set. All they had to do was carry it out and hope it worked.  
  
Prior to their departure, Aeryn contacted John on the long-range comms she had helped Pilot perfect. She told him to pack up Ariss and bring her to a planet called Niklos. He didn't question her, just acknowledged her message and told her he was on his way, but before he signed off John told her he loved her. Aeryn smiled and stroked the comms device. He really was a strange species.  
  
On Niklos, Aeryn met John at the transport pod. Moya was on the other side of the planet. Chiana and D'Argo were watching Trevon and though D'Argo wanted to come down to the planet with John, he conceded to stay when John had told him he needed him on Moya to watch over Trevon.  
  
Seeing John standing by the transport pod, Aeryn's heart skipped a beat. He really was beautiful, and he was hers. She did something no respectable Peacekeeper would do, she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Lifting her head she placed a quick kiss on his lips and then broke their contact.  
  
"Hey," she said with a smile.  
  
"Damn, can you go away more often," John asked. He pulled her back into his arms. "I like your welcomes."  
  
Aeryn rewarded him with a large grin. "How is Trevon?"  
  
"He misses his mom." John looked around the area and back at Aeryn. "So, what are we doing here?"  
  
Aeryn told John her plan and he listened intently. "It might work, but you know our plans."  
  
"I know your plans, but this is different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because it's mine."  
  
Aeryn stood less then a block from the appointed spot where Ariss was to meet with the Scarren. Beside her stood John, and behind them in a safe distance were Bracca and Ariss. John had placed a sound proof device over Ariss' head and she had no clue where she was or what was going on. Down the street was Scorpius waited for the Scarren to pass.  
  
When he did, Scorpius came up from behind him and injected Mallik with a syringe full of a drug that would knock him out. There was only one weak point to a Scarren, thanks to their tough skin, at the base of the neck. And that is where Scorpius injected the Scarren.  
  
Mallik stumbled and passed out, and John rushed over to drag the Scarren into the alley. Aeryn produced the scanning device she had used on Ariss and placed it on Mallik's forehead. In lest then three microts the device beeped, letting them know the scan was complete. Now Scorpy had the coordinates to the base, so all that was left was to take care of Ariss.  
  
Taking the Scarren back to where they had ambushed him, John posed the syringe to wake him up where Scorpius showed him. Scorpius and Aeryn positioned themselves to make it appear that Ariss was meeting with Scorpius.  
  
John plunged the syringe into Mallik's neck and then John backed away. The scarren stumbled and opened his eyes, and then looked down the street toward Aeryn and Scorpius.  
  
"They know nothing," Aeryn said looking over Scorpius' shoulder. "The Scarren's have no clue I am betraying them and feeding them false knowledge. Aeryn made sure she said it loud enough to draw Mallik's attention. She watched his eyes raised in rage when he saw her.  
  
"Now," Aeryn whispered to Scorpius who pushed her in the alleyway. Out of the sight of the Scarren, Aeryn assisted Bracca in stripping the hood off Ariss and shoving her back onto the street. Mallik was rushing by when Ariss was shoved into his path.  
  
"So, you are double crossing us," Mallik asked grabbing her by the arms. "I will show you what we do to traitors like you."  
  
"What are you talking about," Ariss asked as she struggled to break Mallik's grasp. "I haven't betrayed you. I don't even know how I got her."  
  
Then it hit her. "Aeryn," Ariss screamed as she turned her back toward the alleyway. Mallik was dragging her down the street and she stumbled twice as she tried to pull away. "You will pay for this," Ariss screamed. "I will get out of this and I will kill you. Do you hear me?"  
  
In the darkness of the alleyway, Aeryn could hear Ariss' threats. They were empty, for Ariss would never escape the torture of the Scarrens. Aeryn should know, she almost didn't make it out, if not for her persistent lover. Her John.  
  
Not long after Ariss was taken by Mallik Scorpius got word that the Scarren base had been destroyed. All the Scarren's wormhole research was gone, and they were back to square one.  
  
"We are good allies," Scorpius told John and Aeryn. "Would you consider a partnership?"  
  
"That is a big no, Grasshopper," John said as he took Aeryn's hand. "I understand you and Aeryn made a deal. Why don't you honor it this time?"  
  
"You still owe me," Scorpius said.  
  
John released Aeryn's hand and rushed toward Scorpius. He pushed him against the wall and John stared at him through wild eyes. Aeryn stood behind him with her pulse pistol drawn on Scorpius.  
  
"You forced my hand and I gave up a part of myself and Aeryn," he said in a heated tone. "I didn't have a choice, and I lived with that for half a cycle. I thank God every day that child died. That my sacrifice didn't put it in your hands."  
  
John tightened his hold on Scorpius' shoulders. "You have chased me across the universe for this damn wormhole knowledge, and it ends now. We helped you with the Scarrens, and you have most of the wormhole tech to finish your research. Now leave us the frell alone."  
  
Releasing him, John turned and snagged Aeryn's arm and strode away. Scorpius moved from the wall, where John had him pinned, and shrugged his shoulders. "I will be seeing you again, John Crichton. That I promise you."  
  
Back on Moya, John and Aeryn were in their quarters with Trevon. They were lying on the bed with Trevon between them. He was sleeping peacefully and they each had a hand on his small back.  
  
Peace enveloped them. Aeryn looked into John's bright blue eyes and she noticed they had softened some. There was her John, the kind and considerate man who showed her what love truly was. Showed her how to be more.  
  
"I love you,' Aeryn said as she lifted her hand from Trevon's back and stroked John's cheek.  
  
"Ah, baby, I love you too," John said, leaning into her touch.  
  
They were safe and happy and it seemed the future stretched out before them. It was a strange and exciting feeling.  
  
Ariss struggled for a while when Mallik was dragging her, but then she stopped. She might be tortured as a spy but she could live through it. They wouldn't kill her because they needed her. Aeryn may have thought she had won, but Ariss knew something Aeryn didn't know. Something Ariss had been able to hid from the scan. A specimen she had procured in the small silver vile would be her savior, and afford her a chance to plot her revenge. It was only a matter of time.  
  
John and Aeryn's bliss may have been darkened if they knew what was happening a half a universe away. After suffering the torture of the Scarrens, Ariss had used her bargaining tool, and found her self again carrying the progeny of Aeryn Sun and John Crichton. 


End file.
